halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scorpion Heavy Assault Vehicle
Uh, isn't the Scorpion already a vehicle? Namely the M808 Scorpion Tank? Also a normal MAC, as per the one mounted on the UNSC Frigate, as around about 200 meters long. The Scarab is about 60 meters long, you mount a 200 meter cannon on that, along with a reactor big enough to the drive Sacrab and the cannon, and its probably going to topple over or not get anywhere. This vehicle is 5x's as large as a normal Scarab.It has basically the same weakness as the Covenant one,and its not piloted by Lekgolo,so you just kill the driver and it will crash.It was used to deadly effect because the UNSC hasnt seen them before,so they couldnt combat them effectively.Also the down graded Energy Projector is DOWNGRADED.It isnt a really powerful starship weapon.It is only as deadly as the Halo 2 scarab gun x's 2.-Zeno Panthakree It says on the article it had a MAC >.>. On two further notes, if the UNSC created the prototype, how would they have never seen them before, also, why would Brutes use human tech? They hate humans, and their technology. Further more, 5x the size of a Scarab makes it 300 meters tall. Its the same height as http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eureka_Tower this, a 91 story building. whats wrong with just making something of a reasonable size? >.> Ajax, just to correct you, it has a Heavy MAC, those mounted on cruisers.- This empire only hated humans during the 3rd Battle of Earth.Plus,if your enemy had a powerful weapon wouldnt you steal it.Also,they have'nt seen the Brute version before so they were kind of freaking out.-Zeno Panthakree It still is completely impossible. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 20:10, 6 September 2008 (UTC) You've just made it worse now Zeno, a massive scarab. Fail.- Why in the world is this vehicle using weapons of Heavy Class warships? I doubt this thing is a over half a kilometre in length, the length required to hold a MAC, and I seriously doubt that it could take the force of the recoil from any of those weapons. And that bit at the end, Orbital Bombardment is the best way to kill it? What is it made of? Adamantium? Isn't Adamantium a Star Wars specific metal? Cause if it is then I would say that he would say it is cause he rips off SW alot. Also, this article should just be destroyed entirely. It's high impossible, stupid, rediculous...man there are not enough adjectives and adverbs to describe just how bad this article is and how badly it needs to be rid of. And you're speaking of this Jiralhanae Empire as if they aren't the same race as the Jiralhanae that were in The Covenant. I understand differences but this is stupid. You've made these ones "the smart ones" and allowed them the chance to not hate Humanity even though I'm pretty sure they conquerered them in your fanon. -- Stacker Adamantium has, to my knowledge, never ever been used in Star Wars. I couldn't remember. I have not been greatly searching into the Star Wars universe for a long time. I just made an assumption based off the usual universe he tends to take from. -- Stacker Nah, I think its more of just a general culture thing. I think Star Wars uses Durasteel or something along those lines. Yeah, Star Wars uses DuraSteel.